ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kuzon Jr./@comment-5745743-20190703082235
Though KJ was born with well above average intelligence, he was by no measure a genius. If one's definition of intelligence is the ability to understand and piece together difficult concepts and ideas, then KJ fits the bill. Coming from a family of great warriors who traveled the cosmic frontier and attained great powers, having an ancestry of statesmen and intellectuals, being miraculously born in a higher dimension, and being reared in an environment encouraging of obtaining worldly and spiritual knowledge with infinite libraries a portal away, it's no surprise KJ came out how he did - with an fiercely intense natural interest and keen, exercised intelligence. Tack onto this his being educated at various cosmic institutions, much on his own merit. Not surprisingly he showed the most aptitude in history, math, politics, and civic affairs. He was an outgoing, eloquent, and bright child with opportunities far beyond that of a normal Earthling child. At the time of his birth, his clan was not yet upper class (his father worked odd jobs) in Earthling society, but that would change as his father invested in galactic infrastructure, business, and entertainment (e.g. tournaments). It was his later teenage years that saw KJ begin to ponder further, question his talents, and engage in bad habits that almost cost him his life. He considered moving off to a nook somewhere to live with his childhood sweetheart Suka as a recluse writing books but never showing his face. He befriended a fellow schoolboy with working class roots, Elko, who was equally passionate as KJ about worldly affairs, with him writing anonymous controversial columns in newspapers, but couldn't find the courage, confidence, or support from himself and his impoverished family to live such a life. Out of everybody, KJ trusted Elko the most, as Elko truly believed in him and wanted him to make use of his talents to help the world. The day came shortly thereafter that Elko would take his own life, leaving KJ to carry on his journey and finally truly believe in his own destiny. That was the day KJ, as we know him, was born. broke into govt from inside, took unconventional approach, physical strength lessened fear of higher ups (didn't like to acknowledge), but did show concern for how precise and sensitive each move must be or could destroy career and credibility Much of the legacy of KJ (known alternatively as Zynok) lies in merely how wide-scale his power spread, his policies were put in place, his military achievements (e.g. assembling the first true multigalactic army), and his cult of personality. The actual effects, short and long term, of his political and military discourse has been long fiercely debated, though is generally favorable. Major endeavors like the popular policy of galactic democratization (mass-installing of republican governments, often by seizure and coup) quickly devolved into threats, blackmail, and regrettable decisions. What exactly went under the radar is unknown. In short, KJ assembled an extraordinarily large network of accomplices to do his 'wholesome handiwork' for him which resulted in a less-than-satisfactory convulsion that could've led to a virtually infinite amount of outcomes, positive and negative. It's simply too much for a single person to keep check. Bloodline: Goku (737-790) 7th great Gohan (757-867) 110 6th great Gozek (797-870) 73 5th great Zelda (853-77) 24 great-great-great-great Goku Jr. (877-964) 87 great-great-great Goku III (901-996) 95 great-great Charles (938-1030) 92 great William (983-1074) 91 grand Kuzon (1016-1040/1047/1086), met human Helena in Afterlife Helena (1011-1036/1086), great-great granddaughter of Goku Jr., athletic family Kuzon, Jr. (KJ / Zynok) born: YEAR 1041, MAY 12 - Valley of the Peaks, Afterlife died: YEAR 1145, SEPTEMBER 5, Kuz Valley, Earth age: 104 school: began at age 3, completed secondary work by age 13 college: varied; technically never finished education - took classes at and received degrees from various, notably (att. 1053-58) and The Galactica Liberia (att. 1056-62). first published work in canon: (1052) first published book in canon: (1057)